


Prince's Treasure

by Wolfstar1



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Levi is an asshole but gets better, M/M, Momma Hange, PRINCE!LEVI, Petra is a Bitch, Royalty AU, Smut, Trigger warning Rape, courting, slave!eren, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar1/pseuds/Wolfstar1
Summary: Eren is taken away from his home and sold into slavery where his new life begins with the mysterious Prince Levi. At first, Eren loaths the man who bought him, however, after a while he realizes there  is more to the prince than most think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ' ' is people talking in there mind. " " IS people normally talking  
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN!!

 

Screams filled the otherwise quiet night. The blood of Grisha Yeager splattered over the stained glass windows and on the door. Eren sat in the corner of his room hearing his mother's screams. Tears of anger and horror flowed down his face. Eren winced when he heard a loud slap and a choked sob.

"No! No please, please leave my son alone!" Carla screamed as a few men in all black marched up the stairs. Eren held his tunic tightly as he heard another slap and then silence. The loud steps were outside Eren door. He took a deep breath as he heard them faintly talking. The brunette's closed his eyes and gasped when the door was knocked off the hinges. "There he is! Grab him, Reiner!" One of the men said. A very muscular man with blonde hair walked closer to Eren as the smaller tried to back further into the corner. The blonde yanked Eren's hair and dragged him. For being sixteen, Eren was still small and thin. He was kicked down the stairs, hitting his head as he did fall down the wooden slabs. He looked up through blurred vision to see his mother unconscious and being carried out of the house and his father's limp corpse with blood pooling around it being moved to the side.

"I'll kill all of you!" Eren declared, grief flowing through him in waves as he tried to stand. He was kicked down and coughed up a small amount of blood. "Careful with him Reiner! He is a good one, we can't sell damaged goods." One of the men, one with orange hair said in an angry tone. Eren knew what was going on, he was going to become a slave. It had been the word around the town that a few pirates were involved with human trafficking. He glared the best he could at the men before a different one knocked him out. When he awoke Eren noted two different things. One, he was now naked and two, he was rocking softly as if he was on a boat. It was very cold where he was and as he looked around he saw more people. Some young girls and boys, and some older, about his age and a few older women. A door opened and some of the girls flinched. The same blonde haired male walked over to Eren and tightly grabbed his face. "My, what lovely eyes you have." He said in a sickeningly sweet tone, Eren gaged in his mind.

Reiner slapped the brunette across the face. The brunette simply ignored it and allowed himself to call Reiner every cuss he knew. "Get away from me!" Eren said weakly. "What was that?" the larger male questioned in a dangerous tone. "I said get the hell away from me!" Eren now yelled and kicked Reiner in the chest. He coughed and glared at him. "Why you little fucker!" He exclaimed. Eren now felt dizzy and couldn't move fast enough. He heard some of the girls crying softly. Eren felt rough, calloused hands flip him on his stomach. "I'll teach you to respect your superiors!" The man said as he pulled down his pants and shoved into Eren all at once. The smaller male made a loud and blood chilling scream as tears flowed from the pain. "Please s-stop! I-it hurts so much!" Eren begged, but it feel on deaf ears. 'Is this my life now? Is this what I am? Something to be beaten and used as a whore?' Eren thought to his-self. Soon, Reiner moved faster, ignoring Eren's screams an begs to stop. All at one moment, Eren felt something warm flow inside of him. Eren never wanted to die in his life more than that moment.

Reiner got up and walked away, kicking Eren in the side as he left. He sat up, trying to ignore the horrible pain from his backside. He saw the other girls look at him with sympathy and one of them handed him a damp piece of cloth. Eren took it and cried quietly, holding his legs up to his body as blood and semen flowed out of him. He cleaned himself up the best he could. At some point, the ship stopped and all the slaves were ordered to get up and form a single file line. Eren ignored the demand and still sat down against the damp, cold wood. The man with orange hair grabbed Eren's arm and forced him up. The bright sun blinded his eyes. Pupils not able to contract quick enough. Tough and thick rope was tied around his hands and around his neck. They were in a small market close to the docks. He could feel the salt water faintly spray on his face. The group of people were yanked over to a small hut. 'Which town am I in?" Eren questioned in his mind. The line of people were to be standing in front of the hut were the slave masters sat, drinking and eating expensive cheeses with bread. One of the older women collapsed from exhaustion, making the others closest to her stumble as well. Eren wanted to help her, but a tell man with black hair cut her section of rope and slung her over his shoulder. Eren watched in horror as the woman was thrown over the dock and into the water. 'That fucking -!' Eren though but was cut off by one of the younger girls sobbing while begging them to save her mother. Eren felt a surge of sympathy for the girl. The man walked back over with a prideful expression on his face. As he walked past Eren, he spat in his face. The dark haired man wiped his face with enraged growl. "How dare you?" He yelled punching Eren in the nose. Warm crimson liquid flowed down the brunettes face, it was impossible to see which face showed more hate. The black haired male sneered as he back-handed Eren. The other simply stood his ground, not moving the best he could. Eren watched as old men took the girls and some of the boys. No one really looked at the brunette, which he was very happy about, until a woman with messy brown hair in a yellow dress and a shorter man with royal robes and a gold crown walked over. The blonde man bowed as did the others, forcing the slaves to bow as well. Reiner stood up and greeted the man.

"Your highness and Lady Hange, what a pleasure it is." He said with a money hungry smile. Eren's eyes widened and looked up from the ground. 'Why is Prince Levi and Lady Hange here?' Eren wondered. Hange was talking to the ship crew and Levi looked over the slaves on the dirty cobble stone path. Levi grey,stone cold eyes locked with Eren's own Caribbean blue and green. He quickly turned his stare back down to the stones, praying the prince had not seen him. Foot steps moved closer and Eren tightly shut his eyes and held his breath. "This one. How much is he?" A strong and cold voice said. 'Is this really happening? The Prince is buying me?' Eren panicked voice screamed. His head hurt and his stomach was doing flips. A harsh kick brought him back to life. Eren reluctantly stood up and saw the Prince glaring at him. He inclined his head, hoping he looked submissive. 'I hate this! I want to go home!' The brunette cried. Was there even a home for him to go to? Hell, he didn't even know where his mother was. Levi walked closer and pulled out a small knife. Eren's breath caught in his throat and moved away from him. The shorter man gave him a pointed look. 'Give me your hands, brat." He demanded, Eren shook a little as he turned his head. Were he thought his hands were going to be cut off, Levi only cut the rope, freeing his hands. Hange came running over and shoved a cloak into Eren's arms. She smiled brightly at him. "You can wear this! It's a bit cold, and the ride back is a while." She said cheerily. Eren smiled back shyly and draped the cloak over his shoulders. "Thank you, my Lady." He said in a lighter tone. Eren trusted Lady Hange, she seemed very nice. Levi on the other hand he didn't like. He seemed too angry and cold. The Prince paid the black haired man and tugged the rope around Eren's neck forcing him to follow him to a few horses tied up with a carriage attached. A young man with blonde bowl cut smiled and opened the carriage door. Hange all but jumped in, Levi used the small step and sat down. Eren was unsure of what to do. A small tug on the rope made him think he could get in. He sat next to the raven looking at his feet. "Do you have a name, brat?" Levi said in the same monotone voice. "E-Eren Yeager, sir." He said,his voice still dry from not having water in a few hours. Levi nodded and turned to look at some papers he had in his hand. Hange sat in front of him, bombarding him with questions. Eren was only able to answer a few before he felt his eyes fall. He unwilling fell asleep while they rode. Levi glanced over to him. "He's absolutely disgusting." He said with his nose winkled. Hange simply laughed. "Why did you buy him, Shortie? Was it because he's hot?" She said staring right at Levi. He pursed his lips. "No, because he has spirit in him. I want to break it." He said matter-of-factly. Hange rolled her brown eyes and sent Eren a sad glance. "Whatever, your  _highness."_  Hange spoke with a small amount of venom in her voice. 'This poor boy has gone though so much I'm sure. Levi is just going to make it worse. I'm sorry.' She said to herself. What they both didn't know was that Eren was awake, and heard everything Levi and Hange had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren arrives in Sina and the castle. He also sees just how cruel the Prince can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Jenny. She has helped me so much with this story and just in my life.

The carriage ride was not easy for Eren. After hearing what Levi said he was frightened yet enraged. He was astounded by Lady Hange's ability to stand up to the Prince. The younger eyes remanded closed in the hope that it would look like he was still asleep. No one said anything, the only noise was the small rocks and the gravel road crunching under the wooden wheels. What after seemed like forever to the brunette, the carriage stopped. A harsh yank on his ear make the boy jump up. His teal-green darted from Hange to Levi. The woman gave a sharp glare to the prince after he had yanked Eren's ear. "Where are we?" Eren asked as he rubbed his burning ear lobe. "Were at the castle, your new home." Hange said as the same blonde boy opened the door for them. Hange was the first one out as she thanked the boy named Armin. Eren went to stand up slightly in the carriage, but was kicked in the back and fell hard into the cobblestone with a surprised gasp. Tiny fragments of hardened dirt and rock lacerated and scuffed his palms. The woman turned to look at the boy sprawled out before her and ran to his side, right as Levi casually stepped out of the carriage. "Oh, Eren, are you alright?" She questioned as she helped him up. He nodded slowly and wiped his hands off on the cloak, smearing a little blood on the idem. As for the Prince, he started walking closer to the castle, ignoring everyone. 

"Thank you, my Lady." Eren said with a forced smile, the air still coming back to him after the kick from the prince. Hange gave him a sad grin. "Please just call me Hange when it's just us." She said looking at his hands. Eren's eyes widened and brow creased. "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked in a small voice as Hange examined his hands closer. She just shook her head, "It's because I was in a similar position as you. I know how hard it is to lose everyone and come somewhere new." Eren's mouth made a shape of an 'O' and said nothing more about it. Hange let go of the younger boys hands and nodded happily. "There is nothing majorly wrong with you're hands. Now, come along!" She said as she started walking towards the massive stone structure. Eren swallowed his fear and started jogging to catch up to the now sprinting Hange. They both stopped outside two large wooden doors. A guard with blonde and brown hair walked up to Hange and she explained about Eren, the new slave. The guard passed Hange and circled the young boy. Eren glared at the guard. "What the hell are you looking at, Horseface?" The two-toned haired male snarled and back handed Eren across the face. "You should learn your place, bitch." He said holding Eren's jaw. "Jean! Let go of Eren now!" Hange almost screamed. "And you should learn yours, in the stables." Eren retorted, his anger getting the best of him. He raised his hand, but Hange held it back. "Do as your told and let us through." Her voice was cold and demanding. "Yes, your highness." Was all Jean said as the pulled open one of the large doors.

Glares were still shared between the two boys. The three finally reached the throne room and Eren's breath was caught in this throat. The room was massive, murals were painted in vibrant colors on the walls of wars. A large, golden throne sat in the middle of the chamber, a plush red cushion was on the bottom, blue and red gems decorated the sides. Prince Levi sat on it, a silver crown was now placed on his silky black hair. Grey eyes pierced them. The woman curtsied and Jean bowed at the waist before pushing Eren to the ground on all fours. The brunette's blue-green iris flashed with anger as he pulled his head up. Again, steal gray meet his own. A small shiver went down Eren's spine. Hange and Jean rose. "Guard, you are dismissed, so are you Hange." Levi ordered calmly. They nodded and walked away. However, Eren got a small smile from Hange on her way out. The prince stood up and walked down the few steps to the still crouched Eren. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Your fucking disgusting, slave." He looked away from the younger boy and to one of the many other slaves lined on the wall Marco, take him to get a bath. My chambers will be fine" The prince summoned a young boy with freckles.

"Yes, your Majesty" The boy, Marco, said and hurried over to Eren. He guided the boy to the prince's bathroom. Eren keep his head down, trying to ignore the burning hate in his stomach. It was boiling, like hot oil was put in his chest. Another wooden door was opened and Marco lead Eren down a hallway that was solely Levi's. The Prince's bedroom was only separated by a thick red curtain. Eren pulled it back was even more shocked to see a freshly made bed, large enough for about three people still with space. Another thin while curtain cut off the bedroom from the bathroom. ""I'll get your bath water now. Just get undressed and leave your clothes on the counter." Marco said kindly left with a bucket. A white marble tub was in the middle with candles around the edge and on the walls just like the rest of the castle. Eren bit his bottom lip and pulled off his ripped, and stained tunic. His pants were next and a small blush dusted his cheeks when Marco came back with the bucket filled with water. "You can go ahead and get it." His voice was still calming. Eren did and pulled his knees up to his chest. Marco poured most of the water next to Eren's body but saved a bot for his head. "Would you like me to wash you?" The freckled boy said gently. Eren shook his head. "No thank you, I can do it myself." Marco nodded and walked out. Eren swallowed and picked up the goats milk soap with lavender in it. He washed ever inch of himself. His hands scrubbed at his hair, chunks of dead fell out along with a few leaves. The water had turned brown and cold by the time Eren got out. He got out as soon as a breeze came from the open window. His thin body shivered and hurriedly changed into the clothes Marco had left him. A simple white tunic and black pants. The brunette boy had just finished pulling up his pants when he heard a booming voice call him name. He walked out into the bedroom and saw Levi take off his cape, jacket and crown and throw them into a sofa. "Well brat, you clean you nice." His voice was not as cold as it had been. "I wish I could say the same for you." Was Eren's reply. Levi shot him another sharp glare and Eren looked away and down to the floor. The ravenette walked closer, Eren back away slowly. "Don't fucking move, Brat." Levi said pointedly. " I have a name." Eren mumbled as he reluctantly moved to him. "Oh really? What is it then?" The prince asked as he pulled something out of a box. "Eren Yeager." The prince smiled wickedly. "Eren Yeager...lovely." His name rolled off his tongue smoothly. Levi pushed Eren back on the bed, the startled boy quickly sat up and glanced to Levi's hand where a black leather collar was. He heard a jingle and quested it had a bell on it to. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Eren demanded. The prince laughed and pulled the others hair and deftly wrapped the collar around Eren's neck. The younger's first reaction was pull it off but the harsh slap from Levi stopped him.. "You take it off and I cut off your fingers." Eren actually believed he would and could do something like that. "Yes, _master_ ." Eren said bitterly. Levi smirked. "Good boy. Now go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." The black haired prince said. Eren looked at the bed and pulled down the plush sheets. "Not there, slave." Levi said pulling Eren off the bed. "There where?" Eren asked looking up at Levi who was pulling off his shirt. The green eyed boy gulped. He was extremely attractive, had he not been an asshole Eren might have actually liked him. "The floor." Levi said simply, blowing out the candles and crawling into his own bed. Eren huffed, trying to control his anger. He rested his head on his arms, the smooth stone chilling him. After what seemed like forever, Eren feel asleep. 

What Eren failed to notice in his sleep was the prince waking up and putting a thick blanket on Eren. "I'm sorry, brat." He said in a low whisper. Levi left first thing in the morning, not wanting to wake up and explain to his new slave why there was a blanket on him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos, the more kudos and comments means a faster update!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren begins his first day working and his smart mouth only lands him into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry I have not updated in so long!! Please don't kill meh! School has got my crazy; I also fell into a kind of depression again. I should be able to update sooner!!

 Eren slowly woke up, batting his eyes. Sitting up he noted the blanket on him and also another one of the servants cleaning the room. Her almost bleach blonde hair was reflecting the sun, it made Eren squint and look way. Eren looked around the room and pulled the blanket off him. As he stood up the girl turned to him, she gave him a smile and moved over to him. "Uh, hello." Eren's voice was still thick from sleep, he tried to clear it. "Hello! I'm Krista. I'm to show you how to clean the castle." Her cheery attitude made the boy smile. "Oh, okay then. Thanks for the blanket too." Eren said walking closer to her. She tilted her head. "I didn't put the blanket on you. Anyway, go into the bathroom and there should be a pair of clothes and perfume. The quicker you get dressed the faster we can get to the training." Krista said gently pushing him towards the bathroom.  Eren nodded and walked into the bathroom, putting on the clothes and spraying perfume on himself. His mind was still puzzled.  _I wonder if it was the prince. No, he hates me. He forced me to ware this stupid collar to!_ He though aggressively. As soon as he left the bathroom Krista guided him on how to polish silver and gold, how to dust different surfaces and how to clean the floors. It took him all of three hours to get it all. 

"Well, Eren its time for lunch, I'll go get the food. The courtyard is the best place to eat, go out there and sit." Krista said already walking towards the kitchen. Eren sighed and walked to the open garden; he actually felt nice with the sun hitting his face and the smell of the different flowers. There was a stone bench and no one else around so he sat down. He closed his eyes and relaxed, sadly it was interrupted. "Wow, already slacking off?" A sneering voice called out to him. Eren jolted awake and looked up and the guard.   _Oh lovely, Horseface,_ Eren thought. He gave a false smile to the man standing before of him. "Horseface, I thought they would have locked you in the stables by now." The brown headed boy said with a sneer of his own. The younger boy didn't even have time to react to the fist flying into the side of his face. The hard impact lands him off the bench and on to the cobble stone path in the garden. Eren felt the slow trickle of blood from his lip and nose. The pain was there but he could handle it. He remained on the ground and turned his head away as Jean walked towards him. "You know what , _slave,_ I am about done with your smart mouth. I am a higher rank that you and as such you will respect me." he yanked Eren hair to make the other male look at his face. "Unders-" Jean was cut off by Eren spitting a mouth full of blood in his face. The guard was still for a moment before he stood up and wiped the crimson liquid off his face. "You son of a whore!" He shouted loudly punching Eren's face once more and kicking him hard in the gut. Eren curled in, trying to cover his body. Just as soon as another blow was about to hit a loud voice broke out. Jean stood at attention and Eren remained on the ground, trying not to whimper. He looked up and say a very frightened Krista and a almost angry prince Levi. "I _was_ going for a walk around my castle, but then I find Krista here running towards me saying my newest slave his being beaten. She says Eren was sitting here, minding his own and you took it upon yourself to punch him." Levi's voice was cold and he walked closer to Jean. 'You should know that I do not allow his behavior out of my guards. Jean, you are dismissed and to report to your commander to talk about punishment." Jean looked as if he wanted to kill Eren and stomped away, much like a child. Levi now turned to Eren. "Krista, help him up to my chambers. I'll deal with his punishment there." The prince ordered smoothly. Krista bent down to help Eren get to his feet as the prince walked away. "Thank you, Krista." Eren said even though his lungs ached. She simply smiled and helped him walk. The curtain was lifted by Levi to allow Eren and Krista into the large room. "Just sit him on the bed and then you are dismissed, Krista." Levi said as he got a bowl of water and a cloth. Krista nodded and walked out. The raven haired man turned to Eren. "Don't move'" was the only thing he said as he washed off Eren's face. After the blood was gone he placed the cloth back into the bowl. " Lady Hange will look at your stomach. Honestly, why must you cause trouble?" Levi's tone was flat. "I didn't mean to! He just gets under my skin." Eren argued back. "Why are you even helping me? I'm not another slave to you!" The green eyed boy demanded. Levi took a long suffering sigh. "No, Eren, you are my personal servant. Meaning, you only follow orders I give you. The last one I had was in idiot and drowned in the lake. I was in need of a personal one and you so happened to fit the bill." Eren was quiet for a moment. " So, I stay in here from now on?" HE asked the prince who was now folding a blanket that had fallen off the bed. "Yes, you follow every where I go." Levi's voice was still monotone and he smoothed out the blanket. " You will get up before me and get dressed, then follow me down to the throne room where if I need you, you will be called on." Eren huffed and winced from his stomach. "Alright then.." His voice had become slightly shallow. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. The boys green eyes closed and thoughts of his mother flowed in his mind, good and happy ones of him helping her with the garden and the laundry. Slowly, memories of that night invaded in peace. The screams were ringing in his ears and his fathers yells. Blood soaked everything in his dream. Then, that night on the boat. His screaming for the other man to stop. 

"Eren!" A voice called out, louder than his screams. "Eren open your eyes!" The voice called out again. He tried and then suddenly everything was bright. The jolted up from the bed and say Hange standing over him with a horrified face. Levi stop in the corner of the room, straight faced but still a look of concern. "Wh-what happened?" Eren asked as he felt a tear fall, He quickly wiped it off. "I think you had a nightmare and went into a kind of sleep paralysis." Hange said. "Your okay now, I promise. May I look at the bruises now? Or do you need a moment?' She continued softly. "I'm fine, you can." Eren said taking deep breaths. Hange nodded and helped Eren out of the tunic. "Well," She said after looking and poking around, "it's mostly just internal bruising. You should be fine if you get rest. I will put some ointment on that will numb it." After the ointment was applied. Eren fell back into sleep. Hange stood up and still face. "Levi, we need to talk." The prince nodded and walked outside into his private hallway. "What is it Hange?" He asked. "That boy in there has been though hell. We of all people should know what its like to feel like that. I'm telling you this, if you hurt him in anyway, you will have me to deal with." Hange's voice was serious and she walked by him and out of the hallway. Levi's eyes looked down and then to the boy on his bed sleeping. "Fine Hange, you win. I wont hurt the little bastard more that I need to" he muttered to no one but himself as he made his way back down the the throne room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! My diet consists of kudos and comments, don't let me starve!! ;) 
> 
> ALSO! I was thinking of making a chapter about Hange's and Levi's life soon. Should I??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King returns and Eren tells his emotions to just the right person. Or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might suck and have a lot of errors. I’m using my Ipod to write so please forgive me!!

Eren woke up again, but this time alone and on the princes bed. He jumped up and immediately regretted it. A hot, searing pain across his chest made him gasp and lay back down. Getting up slower was the solution. Swinging his feet off the bed Eren stood up and walked out of the bed chamber. Bright aqua eyes traveled to the stones that made up the castle as he wandered into the throne room. What caught Erens surprise first was that all the servants were bowing on the floor, then he heard yelling. One voice was definitely  the princes, however, the other voice was new. The brunette boy stood awkwardly in the large hallway into the massive room. An older man with a long velvet purple cape sat on the throne talking rather loudly to Levi,whom looked pissed.  

"Levi, tu dois comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça .." The older man said sitting up straighter and adusting the large gold crown on top of his head. Levi gave a sharp huff and retorted. "Bien sûr, nous avons dû faire la guerre à nouveau. La famille Novak ne nous a rien fait et nous les tuons!"Levi walked closer to the throne as the king stood up saying, louder than anything else he had said, " Je ne conteste pas cela avec vous. Ma parole est finale!" Levi glared daggers at the man and spat at his feet. Eren moved backwards but tripped over a unlit candle lamp. The metals collision with the floor made enough sound that everyone looked at him. The boy now on the ground scrabbled to his feet. 

"What in god's name are you doing,slave?" The man snarled getting up and roughly pushing Levi out of his way. Eren stood there with his head down, he didn't have the energy to fight or even snap back a clever comeback. "I'm sorry your highness" The man grew closer until, "Kenny, he's new. Only been here four days and my new personal servant.” Levi’s voice called out, it was now much calmer. The king gave a distasteful look and glanced behind his shoulder at the prince. “What happened to the last one? I was only gone for a month and he died?”

“He drowned in the lake two days after you left. I so happened to have found Eren for cheap so I got him as a replacement.” Levi looked rather unamused that he had to explain this. King Kenny nodded his head. “He’s a clumsy one..Levi take him away. I have grown tired of the both of you.” 

The raven nodded and quickly moved towards  Eren and roughly pulled him back to him room. 

“Do you have a fucking death wish?!” The prince exclaimed. “First, you pick a fight with a trained gard and now you cause a disturbance in the great hall in front of the king!”

Eren stood there, his head was starting to spin at the pain in his ribs slowly returning. “Sorry that I tired to get help!” The Burnett spat. He sat down on the small red felt couch in the room. “It has been four days and I lost everything! My family, home, and even my freedom! I was put on a ship, raped and then sold to some pimp in a castle!” A tear rolled down Erens cheek as he ranted to a rather baffeled and shocked prince. “I just want to go home! I want the pain to stop! All of it!” 

Levi watched as Eren wiped the tears off and stood. “But you wouldn’t know what it’s like to lose everything! All you know is that people are pawns in your chess game! Your the reason I’m here,” Eren took a deep breath, “I hate you, with everything I am.” 

Only eye contact was between the two. No more words were or had to be shared. Levi looked as if the words stung but quickly erased them from his face.

”Fine, slave, have it your way. I’ll hate you right back. We don’t have to like each other for this job. All you do is follow my orders. If you don’t, I can assure you that a few nights in the dungeon will change your mind.” 

Eren shivered at how cool and collected Levi’s  voice was. It was as if he had done this a million times. 

“Now, go get my bath ready, slave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> THE FRENCH TRANSLATIONS IN ORDER  
> "Levi, tu dois comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça =  
> Levi, you have to understand why I have done this..
> 
> Bien sûr, nous avons dû faire la guerre à nouveau. La famille Novak ne nous a rien fait et nous les tuons!"  
> Of course we had to war again. The Novak family has done nothing to us and we are killing them!
> 
> Je ne conteste pas cela avec vous. Ma parole est finale!  
> I'm not disputing this with you. My word is final!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s heart slowly betrays him. Levi becomes softer. Hange ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Sorry it’s short :/

Eren walked out of Levi’s room. Hot tears prickled out of his eyes and he made way to the bath water pump. He snatched the large buckets and filled him with water. It was a small struggle to carry both of them back into the bathroom. The brunette ignored the prince as he walked in. Eren poured the water in and pulled out wool towles.

 “Is that it?” Erens voice was bitter as he looked at the stone floor. Levi had just walked into the bathroom. The raven pulled off his shirt and tosted it to Eren. “Take it to the wash.” Just as the younger was about to walk away, Levi grabbed his wrist. Silver iris meet blue-green. Eren swallowed thickly as Levi moved closer. For a bref moment, there lips meet. It was soft and lasted only for a second. The prince looked at Eren in the face. “I’m sorry..” he quickly left the room. Leaving a frozen, confused Eren. He dropped the bucket and shirt he was holding. Slowly, he raised his hand to his mouth, letting his fingertips brush over his lips. ‘ _What the HELL was that?! What’s his fucking game?!’_ ~~~~ ~~~~the brunette stormed out of the room. His heart was beating so fast. Erens mind swarmed with questions. ‘Why did I like this kiss?’ Was the biggest question.

 As Eren ran, he accidentally brushed against a womans shoulder. The woman seemed startled. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” Eren apologizes. The woman had strawberry blonde hair and was cut shoulder length. Her peach colored dress brought out her eyes and hair nicely. “You should be!” The woman snarled. “You should be bowing to me! I am Lady Petra and my father owns a large part of the trading  Business.” She said with a sickening amount of pride. “But,” she started with a small laugh,” given by the state of your clothes you wouldn’t know much about that would you, hon?” Eren grit his teeth as her voice got sickly sweet. “Actually, I know every trading post for here to Italy. I know how much wool, cotton, gold and silver go for in stocks.” The woman seemed shocked. “My father was a merchant.” With that, the boy ran out into the garden. He sat down and looked up to the sky. Thousand of starts loomed over him. Eren smiled, if he closed his eyes he could pretend that he was back at his home.

“Eren? What in the world are you doing?” A kind voice said. He whipped around and saw Hange looking at him with concern. “It’s cold out here, and you are already hurt.” Eren nodded slowly and got up. “I-I’m sorry. I just wanted some fresh air.” The woman nodded and gave the boy her shawl. “Why don’t you walk with me?” Hangs asked. The younger nodded and wiped off a stray tear. “So, why have you been crying?” She asked softly as they walked in the hallway of the castle. The brunette just shook his head and hugged the other tightly. “I just want to go home! The Prince is making me feel weird with him randomly kissing me! The Ladys here, besides you, are all rude. My whole life is ruined!” Eren sobbed into Hange shoulder. She rubbed small circles on his back as he cried. “Im not sure what happened, but I do know that Levi does care. The girls here are pompous bitches but we can’t do anything about that.” Hange said. “Levi likes you, he really does. He just has a odd way of showing it.” 

Just as Eren was about to speak, the Prince rounded the corner. “...Eren?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments and kudous! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAD SURGERY AND THE RECOVERY TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED.
> 
> Momma Hange warms my heart lol :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! I’m so so sorry I haven’t updated! Please don’t hurt me ;-; 
> 
> I honestly have had one misfortune after another, however I’m back and better than ever! I will (hopefully) be posting regularly.

Erens eyes widdened. Hanji huffed and practically growled at Levi. She moved towards the prince, a loud sound of impact made Erens jaw drop. 

“You fucking twat! What the hell have you done?” Hanji excaimed. Levi rubbed his now red jaw, adverting his eyes from the both of them. “I was trying to find Eren to apologize!” Hanji threw up her hands. “You are the absolute worst human. I am going to go and you better fix this.” Hanji said, her chest moving up and down rapidly. “And so help you god if you hurt him anymore.” Hanji whispered in Levi’s ear as she moved by.

Eren looked at the floor. “What do you want, your highness?” Eren’s voice was almost monotone. The prince moved a little closer, “I wanted to apologize for what I did. It wasn’t right of me, and even a Prince has his boundaries.” There was something off about the Princes tone, as if he was tired or upset. Maybe both. He turned to walk away and Before Eren even knew what he was doing, he grabbed Levi’s wrist. “I forgive you...” was all the slave said before he let go and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> Please leave comments and suggestions :)
> 
> THIS WAS SO SHORT IM SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
